


No More Ginny!

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, M/M, Not Britpicked, alternate Univesity where Fred and Remus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Harry are tired of Ginny’s games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Ginny!

“Hi Dean. You busy?” Harry peeked into the sixth year boys’ dorm.

“If it’s for you, yes I’m busy.” Dean’s voice was monotone, but Harry heard the anger.

“I’m sorry.” Harry mumbled. Harry, having a massive hero complex, couldn’t stand when someone was unhappy, especially if he was the cause of it.

“For what? Being the golden boy that everyone wants? Being too perfect? Being too nice? Taking my girlfriend?”

“All of the above?” Harry shrugged, which was lost to the dark-skinned boy since he was reading, or at least pretending to read, a textbook.

“Is your conscious appeased? Can you go away now?” Dean’s voice was still even.

The indifference hurt Harry more than he realized it would; especially since Dean was so friendly to everyone. “I’m not apologizing to make myself feel better. I hate that you’re hurt and I really thought Gin would have more tact.”

Dean threw his textbook down in frustration. “Why do you have to be so nice!?”

“I’m sorry?” Harry stated, but it sounded more like a question.

“You’re forgiven, I guess.”

Harry stared at his hands. “I know this is probably going to sound really clichéd to you, but there are other fish in the sea.” Harry was rewarded with a tilt of Dean’s lips, making the boy-who-lived unbelievably happy.

Dean nodded, finally looking Harry in the eyes. “You’re right; that is clichéd. Well, it’s clichéd to us wizards raised in the muggle world. I wonder what these purebloods would think of the statement.”

Harry tapped his chin in thought. “Probably take it to be literal.”

Dean and Harry laughed, but despite the lessening of tension, Harry still saw the sadness within Dean’s eyes.

\- -

Harry was by the lake, lazily watching the giant squid. He smiled as the squid waved its tentacles. Harry just knew the squid enjoyed the audience and was happy to show off.

“Hi Harry. You busy?”

Harry turned his head towards the familiar voice. “Hiya Dean, what’s up?”

“Remember when you apologized to me for stealing Ginny?”

“Yeesss.” Harry questioned, now feeling trepidation. “What about it?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck as his gaze went down to his feet. “It’s my turn.” He squared his shoulders and met Harry’s gaze head on, showing the bravery of a Gryffindor. “I’m sorry, but Ginny kissed me.”

Harry suddenly found his hands quite fascinating as the words sunk it. He knew that technically it was possible. Ginny cheated on Dean by kissing Harry, so it was very possible that Ginny would do the same thing to Harry. But if it happened, Harry always figured it would be someone other than her ex-boyfriend.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Are you and Ginny getting back together?”

Dean’s eyes showed his guilt and that answered Harry’s question, but a verbal answer was still given. “I really like her and if there’s a chance for us to be together, I’m going to take it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s all?” Dean asked, hesitantly, not believing Harry was letting him off the hook so easily.

“Do you want me to blow up at you? Throw a temper tantrum maybe?”

“No, I was just expecting more of a reaction; that’s all.” Dean answered, brow furrowed.

“I’m not surprised. I’m used to good things being taken away from me. Why should a girlfriend be any different?” Harry got up, dusting off the bottom of his jeans, no longer in the mood to watch the giant squid. He ignored Dean as he walked away, just wanting to find a place to hide away from the world, until all the bad went away. He knew that wasn’t possible though.

\- -

Harry was pushed into a dark corner as lips sealed over his. At first Harry reacted on instinct.

Hey, he was a teenage boy who was being kissed. Cut him some slack. Harry enjoyed the kiss, pressing the curvy body closer to himself. When a hand trailed underneath his shirt, Harry came back to his senses and pushed the body away.

Harry knew who it was just by the kiss, but before he raised his eyes, he still hoped he was mistaken. But alas, his assumption about his assailant’s identity was proven correct.

Ginny smiled, a seductive pout on his lips. “Why did you stop the fun?”

“Ginny, what do you think you’re doing?”

Ginny frowned, crossing her arms, impatiently tapping her foot; she eerily looked like her mother. “I thought we were kissing.”

“You’re with Dean now.” Harry put stress on the name.

“Dean is not who I really want though. You should know that.”

“Then why did you kiss him when we were together?”

“It’s no big deal Harry.” Ginny said dismissively. She fluttered her eyelashes prettily before continuing, “Now, where were we?”

Harry’s emotions were going haywire, but the most prominent feeling was disbelief. Did Ginny actually think he would hurt his dormmate once again by kissing her when Dean thought him and Ginny were exclusive. Dean and he might not be the best of friends, but the boy did not deserve Ginny’s indifference and he was sick and tired of her not being able to make up her mind. Harry wondered where the sweet and shy girl went, the little sister of his best friend, because this Ginny was unrecognizable.

Harry didn’t spare Ginny anymore words. He knew he had to find Dean. The boy shouldn’t be kept in the dark about Ginny’s blasé attitude when it came to their relationship.

Harry checked the Gryffindor common room and the sixth year boy dorms; Dean was in neither. Harry went by the lake and again there was no Dean. Harry thought where to go next. He really wished he knew his dormmate better. With no other idea, Harry decided to check the Quidditch field even though he had no reason to believe the other boy would be there.

Harry’s exceptional luck held out and as his eyes landed on Dean sitting on the bleachers while the Hufflepuff team practiced. He ignored the team as he made his way to the hunched over figure.

“Hey Dean.”

Dean looked up, a smile on his face as he paused in mid-stroke on his sketchpad. The smile disappeared at Harry’s visible hesitance. “What’s wrong?” When Harry looked at his feet, Dean stood up. “Is it about Ginny?” Harry looked up and his eyes must have told the tale because Dean slumped back down, his sketch pad and pencil falling to the ground as his grip slackened.

Harry, acting as if he was on Death Row, made his way to where Dean sat, shoulders touching as Harry sat next to him. “I guess it would be redundant to say ‘I’m sorry?’”

“Very redundant.”

“Dean, you can’t really believe this is my fault, right? Once I realized who I was kissing, I pushed her away. I wouldn’t do that to you again.”

Dean shook his head. “I might have been able to blame you the first time, but considering that she kissed me, and then a week later kisses you again, it’s safe to say the one who I should be angry at is Ginny, not you.”

Harry nodded, relieved. “Although I met Ginny the summer before second year, I only really have gotten to know her the last two years. Even so, I didn’t realize she was so flaky.”

Dean shrugged. “Not a good side of her.”

“Was she your first girlfriend?”

“Yeah, yours?”

Harry squinted as the Hufflepuff seeker missed the snitch. He momentarily thought about Cedric Diggory. His mind went back to the conversation at hand. “I guess technically I was with Cho Chang, but I don’t think that really counts as a relationship, so I’m going with ‘yes.’”

They were silent for a moment.

“What are we going to do about Ginny?” Dean asked.

“Obviously neither of us should go to go back to her. But I think we shouldn’t confront her either. You can if you want to of course, but I don’t want to strain my friendship with Ron. I have a few choice names for her which Ron wouldn’t appreciate.” Harry finished, only half-jokingly.

“If we stop talking to her, stop giving into her advances, she’ll get the idea.” Dean agreed.  
They stayed silent as they continued to watch the Hufflepuff Quidditch team practice, neither felt the need for meaningless chatter.

I’m through with Ginny, resounded through both of their minds.

\- -

The battle was over. Voldemort was gone and Harry, along with the rest of the Wizarding world was free. He eyes searched, hoping with everything he had that the win wouldn’t be in vain. Harry needed a happy ending. Correction, he deserved a happy ending.

There was so many people though and with every face that wasn’t the one Harry sought for, hope dwindled.

Arms encircled him from behind and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He turned around as the arms tightened, pulling him flush against the hard body.

Harry’s smile was wide as soft eyes filled with love locked with his own. “You’re alive,” Harry whispered reverently, wanting to stay in the strong arms forever.

“So are you.”A hand softy caressed his cheek and Harry tilted his head, enjoying the touch. “I’m so glad you’re here. I was so worried I’d never see you again.”

“Me too Dean, me too.” Not being able to hold back any longer, Harry claimed Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss, all of his emotions fueling it.

Hands grasped shoulders as mouths opened and tongues played. A whistle broke them apart blushing. Although Dean and Harry had never been shy about their feelings for each other, they were not ones for vivid public displays. They enjoyed quiet affection while in the company of others such as holding hands and hugging. Not often did they kiss with an audience.

Harry smiled at Neville before putting an arm around his friend. “Hey Nev? Did everyone make it okay?”  
“There were some Hogwarts’ causalities unfortunately, but that’s to be expected. Nymphadora Tonks died, but I think that’s the only one you had any real interaction with. I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry’s eyes glazed over as he fought tears and Dean’s arms squeezed his side, filling him with comfort and he knew he wasn’t alone. “How is Remus taking it?”

Neville shrugged. “I don’t think it’s really sunk in that his wife is dead. I think he’s just happy to be able to raise his son.”

“I’m definitely happy Teddy will have his father. And I’m sure Remus and Andromeda will tell Teddy how wonderful his mother was.”

Dean lightly pecked Harry’s cheek before turning back to Neville. “How’s the Weasleys?”

“All alive and well. Well, except Ginny’s crying because her newest boyfriend just broke up with her.”

Harry chuckled. “Why?”

Neville laughed. “Well, it seems Terry Boot realized Susan Bones was the one for him when she was almost killed by falling debris. His exacts words were ‘I’m not going to waste another day.’”

Dean shrugged. “I always thought Teddy liked Susan. I do feel kind of bad for Ginny though.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “How is that possible? Even after the both of us made it clear how we felt about her constant head games, she still did it with other guys.”

Dean’s smirk sent shivers down Harry’s spine. “Think of it this way. If it wasn’t for her, we would have never gotten to know each other better. As a result, we wouldn’t have gotten together.”

Harry’s smile was gentle. “You’re right. I do feel sorry for Ginny.”

Their eyes were only for each other; they barely heard Neville’s “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“I love you,” Dean murmured.

“I love you too,” Harry breathed. Their kiss was slow; they knew they had all the time in the world now.


End file.
